The Maybe Boyfriend
by MarauderKitsune
Summary: Lily Evans has a problem. She's being stalked. Asking a friend from America to act as her boyfriend, new problems arise. But the real question is if Chris DeAngelo is really a boy and not a girl like James is certain Chris is. Or is he just jealous.;3
1. Chapter 1

Laughter and happy chatter filled the air on Platform 9 and ¾ as parents said their tearful goodbyes to new and returning students. Everything seemed peaceful on the long platform by the train that is until a young man with slightly shaggy auburn hair passed by the happy family on what muggles called a skateboard.

"Sorry," the boy called laughingly back with a Cheshire cat smile his eyes twinkling with laughter, as parents and students yelled back.

When the boy passed four young men that had similar grins on their faces, you would know exactly who they were if you had spent the last six years at Hogwarts with them. The infamous Marauders of Hogwarts. The leader of this infamous group was James Potter with his hazel eyes twinkling with mischief behind his round glasses, his black disheveled hair would make any girl swoon, and his tall but exceptionally muscled form had a confident swagger to it. Beside him was his second in command and best mate, Sirius Black. Always the charmer with the ladies with his black shaggy hair and storm grey eyes had a confident swagger to his tall, muscular form. Next to him were the brains of the group, Remus Lupin a light brown haired boy with an intelligent gleam to his amber rich eyes and a tall lanky form. Next to him was a boy of medium sized height, a shy exterior to him with blonde ruffled hair and sparkling blue eyes in his slightly pudgy face. His name is Peter Pettigrew, the fourth and last Marauder.

They all turned to look at the boy that skated past them then looked at each other grinning mischievous grins.

"Bloody hell mate. I wonder who that was. I've never seen him around Hogwarts before.' James said to his fellow Marauders.

"Well mate we'll probably find out once classes start." Sirius replied while winking at a pair of passing girls who giggled and waved at him.

"Alright Padfoot, we'll probably meet him at the feast. Come on, let's get on I want to see Li…", but he never got to finish because at that moment a shout rang out across the platform and then a thump of two bodies hitting the cement floor.

"Lily!"

The Marauders and everyone else turned to see who had screamed and gasped in shock at the scene before them.

There on the ground sprawled out was Lily Evans and the mysterious boy lips locked on to each other.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

A/N: Alright peoples this is my first ever fanfic so be nice and post me a review. Absolutely NO FLAMES you HATERS!


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?"

James' scream could be heard throughout the platform as the boy looked up from kissing a flustered and dazed Lily to send an annoyed look at James and the Marauders.

"May I help you with something? Can't you see I'm a little busy with my girlfriend?" The purple eyed boy asked in a low and suave voice, an American accent heavily noticed in his voice.

James just stood there mouth agape, staring at the two now standing, the boy's left arm around a still flushed Lily's waist and the other holding his skateboard.(go to my profile to check out pictures of characters and the skateboard.)

James suddenly snapped out of the trance and turned an interesting shade of purple when he saw the boys arm wrapped around Lily. Some in the crowd also noticed the arm wrapped around Lily and grew pale. Some even ran onto the train to get away from the explosion ready to happen.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE? AND WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU? AND WHY IS YOUR ARM AROUND MY LILY?" James raged at the now smug smirking boy.

But before he could say a witty comeback, Lily answered for him." It is none of your business Potter," Lily spat out Potter with venom," but for your information this is my boyfriend and childhood friend from America, Chris DeAngelo."

James gaped at the two as the now identified Chris leaned down to whisper soothing words to a now blushing Lily." It's alright, love. Calm down. Even it's almost time to go so why don't we just get on so we won't be left behind."

Lily nodded at Chris's words and watched as Chris grabbed her forgotten trunk and lifted it onto the train before helping Lily on and getting in himself.

The Marauders and the crowd watched as the couple turn the corner of the compartment and then the crowd all turned to stare at a somewhat comatose James. Sirius was the first to get his wits back then Remus and finally Peter.

"Prongs mate, are you alright?" Sirius questioned in a worried tone.

"James can you hear us? Are you alright?" Remus also questioned.

Peter just stood there an extremely worried expression on his face for one of his best friends.

When James finally blinked they let out the breath they were holding. The crowd looked at him as his mouth opened and he breathed in.

Then the shouting began.

"WHO THE BLOODY FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS? GOING AROUND KISSING MY LILY AND THEN JUST STANDING THERE LIKE HE DID NOTHING AT ALL!" James' raging rant went on and on as the crowd stared at him with fear and the Marauders tried to control their laughing at their now back to normal friend.

"Ahh Moony? We should probably get on the train before it leaves us." A now flushed Peter said between laughter.

Remus could only nod at his words as he and Sirius grabbed onto a still ranting James' arms to lift him onto the train as they used a levitating charm on their trunks.\

The crowd watched in dumbstruck awe as they watched the infamous Marauders disappear into the train. The crowd then quickly dispersed as they heard the whistle of the train go off.

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_ O_o _O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

Hey everybody. Sorry about not updating in so long. School has been kicking my ass since it's almost the end of the year and the teachers are kicking it up about 5 notches. So as an apology here is the 2nd chapter and I'll probably put in the 3rd one too. Enjoy. ; 3


End file.
